My only friend
by GetMilk12
Summary: She was shy and quiet, until someone noticed her...the strongest man in ikebukuro at that...Shizuo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Heyyyyyyy guuuyyyys i dont really have anything to say soo yeah...**

**Chapter 1**

_**Evil**_, what is the exact definition, no one knows no one will ever know. There is alot of definitions it just depends on who you ask. For me, evil is gangs, dark alley ways, and Izaya Orihara. I know what your thinking 'What about Shizuo Heiwajima?!' your probably yelling at the screen about it. If you are, you shouldn't be. Because Shizuo Heiwajima is one of the nicest people i've ever met. Well mainly because he's the only one that's actually noticed me til' now. So before you start calling Shizuo a _**monster, freak of nature, scary,**_well your absolutley wrong. Don't judge a book by it's cover, because if you do you'll make alot of the mistakes I did. Trust me.

I walk down the sidewalk, my earbuds in my ear permitting loud music to flow out of them, my scetch pad in pencils in my hands. I hum along to the song _**'Call me when your sober'**_by Evanesence, my eyes are closed so I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I run into someone very tall and fall with an 'Oof'. I stand up immediatly and start apologizing repeatly, "Im sorry! I should have watched where I was going!" I cried bowing repeatedly. The man just stared at me like I was speaking a different laguage, because I kinda was...I forgot to mention i'm actually from England. I caught myself and switched to Japenese. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!" I repeated. "Its okay." He said simply, he continued, "I'm Shizuo Heiwajima" He said putting a cigarette between his lips, "I'm Alicia Burleson, nice to meet you" I said shyly, looking down. "I-I need to go! Bye!" I said looking at my watch. Before he could answer, I was gone.

I rush into the building that I work at, it's sorta like a photographing place except drawings instead, pretty much I drew potraits of people and sceneries. It didn't pay much but it paid the bills. "Ali-chan! Your late!" My co-worker yelled. "Sorry Kichiko!" I apologized. "It's okay I guess just cmon!" She sighed, "This is gonna be a long day" she mumbled. "Bye Kichiko!" I yelled walking out the door. "Bye Ali-chan!~" She yelled back. It was about 8:00 pm by now. To be honest I was kinda scared. It was dark out and gangs are usually out and about by now...I think I jinxed myself by saying that, because right there under a street light were some guys wearing yellow. I've heard of them they're called the Yellow Scarves. Hoping they didn't see me I turn around and start walking fairly quickly. But of course, they saw me. "Hey, where do you think you're goin'" One of them said grabbing my wrist tightly. "Let go!" I yelled struggiling in his grasp. He just tightened it, "Awe cmon we just wanna have some fun.~" He said pinning me to a wall. "Let me go!" I kicked him and ran. I didn't make it far before I fell, i'm so clumsy! They grabbed me again, I wasn't listening anymore I just zoned out, I heard them call me a few names. I scream for help only to be silenced by a filthy hand being pushed against my mouth. I close my teary eyes, hoping someone will help. Then they let go, I heard them scream...I fell to my knees I was to much in shock to move. My eyes were still tightly closed. "Hey, are you okay?" i hear a masculane voice ask. I slowly open my eyes and look up, my eyes are still alittle blurry from the tears. When I looked up to see none other than Shizuo Heiwajima. "Y-yeah, thank you...Shizuo right?" He nods and holds out his hand, I took it and he helped me up. He looked at me for a mintue, like he was trying to figure out something. Oh! He forgot my name! "Alicia." I said softly, smiling a little. He walked me home after, it was nice.

I thanked him and he told me to call him if I need him. Then he left. Shizuo Heiwajima...my new, correction my only _**friend.**_

**A/N THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N HEEEY GUYSS ENJOYYYY**

**Chapter 2 **

I sit in my living room debating on whether to just skip work and go back to bed or go to work..."Ugh! " I sigh and get up grabbing my hat, i'm just gonna go because if I didn't Kichiko would be mad and yell at me. I grab my scetch pad and my phone and head out the door, locking it securley and walking out of my apartment complex.

I walk in the building, taking my time because i'm not really late. Kichiko still decided to yell, I guess she isn't in one of the best moods today. "Ali-chan! you were almost late!" She screeched. "No I wasn't i'm an hour early...is something wrong?" I ask concern showing on my face. "Yeah i'm fine." She said waving her hand dismisivley. I sigh and go over to my office and decide to draw what I want for an hour before people come. I grab my red pencil and start scetching, about a half hour later I looked at my drawing. I gasped, I didn't really know what I was drawing until I was done and...it was _**him**_. I drew_** Shizuo**_...why? I know he's my friend but, why did I draw him? Ugh! Im so confused! My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of metal crashing into the ground outside. I jump up and run outside...it was a man with black hair and a brown coat with fur on it...and _**him, Shizuo**_.

I gasp when he proceeds to grab a vending machine with ease, and throws it at the man. the man dodges with ease. Shizuo grabs a stop sign and is about to swing it at the man, but I step in front of the man and block my face. I know i'm shy and quiet, but I know martial arts and how to protect myself. Shizuo saw me and went wide eyed. It was to late to stop the sign so it hit me I stumbled back a bit, and the man behind me had a switchblade I don't think he ment to but he slashed the back of my forearm. "Ah!" I yelp in pain. I fall to the ground and pass out.


End file.
